poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle at the Sea of Rust
This is how Battle at the Sea of Rust goes in My Little Pony: Megatronus' Revenge. the Sea of Rust, ships fly Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Twilight is okay. arrive at the Sea of Rust Evil Ryan: We just got to the Sea of Rust. Benny: What's that? Crash Bandicoot: The nesting place of Scorponok. Ryan F-Freeman: And Twilight, Scorponok is the horrible, evil Con that's worse then anything you and I could ever imagine. Twilight Sparkle: How bad can he be, Ryan? pops up in scorpion mode Ryan F-Freeman: That and a one way plummet to certain death. Emmet Brickowski: out a microphone and turns on the PA system Victims of the mighty Scorponok. The Decepticon Leader hopes that you will die honorably. But, should any of you beg for mercy, the great Megatron will now listen to your pleas. Benny: whining Oh, please, don't kill us. We won't do it again, honest. We'll be good, mister. We were just fooling around, that's all. Decepticons look on and laugh Twilight Sparkle: We won't let you win, Megatron! Rainbow Dash: We won't surrender! Pinkie Pie: No way, Jose! Rarity: No thanks, darling. Applejack: Twilight is a hero! Fluttershy: We are heroes as well! Crash Bandicoot: Emmet! You tell that dark purple piece of Cybertronian metal that Twilight and her friends will never surrender to him. Ryan F-Freeman: Megatron! This is your last chance! Free us, or die! Decepticons laugh Megatron: Put them into position. Decepticons put Twilight to the plank. Ryan looks at Spike then nods once and the others did the same Sci-Ryan: Wait for the signal. Megatron: Put her in. jumps and Spike tosses her Keyblade to her try to attack Twilight, but, Ryan summons his Keyblade and hits the Cons and tosses them in the pit starts eating the dead Cons Ryan F-Freeman: Guess this is like old times, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: I know, Ryan. jumps onto the plank Ryan F-Freeman: It's you and us now. Lockdown: No, it's just me. Ryan F-Freeman: When the battle is done. One shall stand. One shall fall. knocks Lockdown aside and Bertram swings Keyblade at a Con gets back up and aims at Ryan. Evil Ryan tries to warn Bertram about Lockdown Bertram T. Monkey: Lockdown? Lockdown? Where? Lockdown overboard What the? screams and gets eaten by Scorponok Scorponok: burps Excuse me. Ryan F-Freeman: Nice one, Bertram! kicks a Con overboard Decepticon: scream eats the Con Crash Bandicoot: Now, don't you go swimming for 30 minutes. Sci-Ryan: Benny! I'll save you! his Keyblade and cuts the Cons up Ryan F-Freeman: his Keyblade at a Decepticon Say with me, Twilight. Ryan F-Freeman and Twilight Sparkle: FIRE! and Twilight shoot fire from their Keyblades and the Con falls overboard falls overboard Benny: Sci-Ryan! grabs Benny Sci-Ryan: Benny. Grab my Keyblade! Benny: No wait. I thought you were blind! Sci-Ryan: I got glasses. Remember? Benny: A little higher, a little higher! fires a magic ball with his Keyblade and hits Scorponok Scorponok: and lets go of Benny Sci-Ryan: Gotcha. Benny: Thanks, Sci-Ryan. Let me help Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Twilight? I am setting up Lockdown's grenade on Megatron's boat. Hang on tight. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Trevor7626